


Vitaceae

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [2]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Established Relationship, domestic fic, kravitz busts a feelings nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: How thefuckwas Taako like this.





	

Interospective as he was, Kravitz was not often one to arrive at Sudden Realisations. At his age, knowledge could rarely creep up on him, especially not when it pertained to his own self - rather it bloomed as a flower might, slow and peaceful and without surprises.

He thinks this may be why he choked on his wine when he realised - quite suddenly, there on the filthy couch in Taako's room - that he was in love with this boy.

It also may have had something to do with the fact that said realisation was spurred on by watching Taako peel individual green grapes with his teeth, placing the skins back in the bowl, and chewing the flesh while leaning against him. It may be - and this was Kravitz's best working hypothesis - that watching him do it and feeling such affection towards him because-or-despite-of-it was such a möbius strip of weird, unusual, fucked-up emotions that his body seized up out of sheer panic, resulting in a nose full of shiraz.

Fortunately not privy to Kravitz's thoughts, Taako only quirked one eyebrow in his direction before resuming his apparently very important grape mission, silent but for the occasional huff of laughter in the direction of Fantasy Seinfeld playing on the fantasy television.

How the _fuck_ was Taako like this. No one was this weird and nonchalant and gorgeous and-- ye gods. Kravitz was in _deep_. The elf snuggled closer against his arm, humming contentedly as he popped another skinless grape into his mouth. Kravitz, for his part, wrapped an arm around Taako's middle, took another (thankfully more successful) swig of wine, and tried not to think about when he started finding _weirdness_ so appealing.

 

(When Taako ran out of grapes and lifted the bowl of curled skins to his lips, chewing it all down in one mouthful, Kravitz let himself entertain his original thought once again. He loved him. This strange, rude, messy elf who bifurcated fruit before eating it? He loved that. He _loved_ him. That in itself was possibly the strangest part of all.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tiny one but comments are still very appreciated!! Come be my friend on twitter [@ nycreous](http://twitter.com/nycreous) and talk to me abt how weird Taako is and how much we love him.


End file.
